


Waste My Time

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Consensual Wireplay, M/M, Other, Sarge is really mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sarge sends them to get something stupid from the store at like 2am.Or Donut accidentally gives Lopez feelings.





	Waste My Time

Sarge was beyond pissed off; At least one of his own men, was a dirty traitor. The main suspect was about to be brought in and interrogated.

“Lopez!!?” Lopez appeared beside him, in a matter of seconds.

“You called?” 

“Someone’s stolen a crucial component for your replacement; and I’m putting my money on the outdated version.”

“You can’t keep trying to replace me.”   
Lopez looked around the room, piles of old scrap littered the floor. Tools weren’t put back in their right place and, the mess of a robot sitting on the work bench looked like a five year old’s craft project.  
“How on earth did you manage to build me?”

“Lopez, how kind of you to offer your parts.”  
“No.” Lopez realized too late; there was no escape.

Sarge had already removed the protective casing and started messing about with the wires.

Donut stood at the doorway.  
“Sarge?, Grif said you needed me?”

“You’ll do, I guess. I need some batteries to make this darn Robot work.” Lopez couldn’t get his body to respond.

“Sir, what happened to Lopez.”

“I’m taking his parts for a new and improved robot.”

“Sarge! I just remembered.”

“Remembered what?!”  
Sarge looked up from where he was tearing out wires.

“.... The blues; they...... asked for their own planet, and Kimball said yes?!”

“What?!” Sarge stormed out with clear intentions.

As soon as he left however, Donut has closed and locked the hatch.   
“I thought I was a terrible liar.”


End file.
